SI VIS PACEM
by Tamar Taisho
Summary: Durante toda su vida, Karissa nunca se había sentido tan libre como lo hacía ahora, pero nada dura para siempre. En algún momento Karissa iba a tener que elegir: ser una sombra, o ser una luz. Y es que... ¿De qué sirve estar vivo... si no estás viviendo?
1. Una arpía mareada

Karissa se estremeció con la brisa invernal. Las calles de Nueva York estaban cubiertas de agua debido a la lluvia constante. Frente a ella se hacían pequeñas nubes cada vez que respiraba y sus manos estaban reconfortantemente frías en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Echó una mirada hacia el oscuro callejón a su lado antes de acomodarse la bufanda y seguir caminando, tratando de ignorar los fuertes sonidos de la ciudad a la que aún no se acostumbraba, incluso cuando era la misma ciudad donde nació y creció y sigue creciendo.

—... tal vez solo deberías aceptar un tutor.

—Solo queda una semana de clases y ya tengo una nota pasable, no necesito un tutor.

—Cambia tu tono, malagradecida. ¡No me vengas llorando después porque estás reprobando álgebra!

Karissa hizo una mueca. Amira nunca había sido muy dada a los números, incluso desde antes de hacerse amigas. Por alguna razón, a Karissa sí se le hacía fácil la matemática y la física.

Cuando ponía la debida atención, claro.

Hubo una memorable ocasión en que olvidó desayunar y sólo pensaba en el hambre que tenía y para cuando se dio cuenta había perdido la clase entera solo pensando en comida y en su estómago hambriento. No le fue muy bien que digamos en el examen sorpresa que les dio el profesor al día siguiente.

Ojeó a Amira, fijándose de las sonrojadas mejillas de su amiga. Suspiró en silencio antes de quitarse la bufanda y enrollarla en el cuello de Amira.

Amira bufó, arreglando la prenda sobre su helada mandíbula.

—Voy a estudiar en las vacaciones, tranquila —Karissa quería rodar los ojos pero estaba demasiado cansada como para hacerlo.

—Todavía no entiendo porqué elegiste álgebra, no estarías reprobando si hubieras entrado a la clase de literatura conmigo.

Karissa sonrió a Amira. —Sabes que no se me dan las letras.

A pesar de la apariencia mala de Amira y sus toscos modales, Karissa no se había sorprendido de hallar a una aficionada de literaria. Amira Loux, con la ropa desteñida y el cabello enredado, su mala forma de hablar y la presencia constante de una arruguita en su frente, tenía al menos tres diarios enteros con poemas en cada página, organizados por fecha, con colores en los títulos y flores en las esquinas.

Ni Amira ni ella tenían muchos amigos, de hecho, Karissa consideraba que su única amiga era Amira y sabía que para Amira era igual. De todas formas, ambas habían estado solas una gran parte de su vida hasta encontrarse, aunque Karissa nunca se atrevía a preguntar sobre los padres de Amira.

No era una sorpresa que alguien tan solitaria buscara refugio en las palabras.

Karissa había leído unos cuantos pero la mayoría eran tristes y no le gustaba pensar que Amira tenía tanta tristeza para llenar trescientas hojas con ella.

—Deberías intentarlo, estoy segura de que lo harías bien si al menos tratas.

—Lo voy a pensar —desvió Karissa.

—¡Siempre dices lo mismo!

Karissa rió bajo, jugando con sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos. Ah, el día estaba tan lindo. El invierno estaba azotando fuerte hasta los momentos, apenas empezaba diciembre y no había parado de llover un día, dejando todo helado a su paso. Contrario a Amira, a Karissa no le molestaba tanto el frío, incluso cuando era mucho más propensa a resfriarse que Amira. De hecho, Amira había logrado atravesar una pequeña nevada con sólo un abrigo y guantes y salido con sólo una ligera tos en días posteriores.

Pero por alguna razón, a Karissa hasta lo que no come le hace daño.

Si está sentada justo frente al aire acondicionado **¡BAM!** Resfriado. Si duerme sin medias puestas **¡BAM!** Resfriado. Si sale sin abrigo y gorro **¡SORPRESA!**

**¡RESFRIADO!**

Está demás decir que Karissa nunca se ha bañado bajo la lluvia porque mínimo y le cae una pulmonía encima a la pobre criatura.

Amira decía que era peor que un niño y bueno, _porqué decir que no si sí._

—¿Crees que deberíamos ordenar pizza hoy? Me siento con ganas de pizza —sugirió Amira.

Karissa lo pensó un momento antes de asentir: a su madre no le importaría que Amira se quedara en su casa.

No es que tuviera mucho que importarle cuando estaba fuera del país.

Amira hizo un sonido de afirmación antes de girar la mirada hacia el cielo con un gesto pensativo.

(Habían sonidos extraños. Sonaba como una tela cuando se agita con el viento, como cuando sacudes una sábana llena de polvo. El sonido tenía una cuadra entera siguiéndolas y Amira no quería parecer paranoica, pero tenía la impresión de que alguien las estaba siguiendo.

Tenía el pelo de los brazos en punta desde que se dio cuenta y trababa de distraer a Karissa de su preocupación, desviándose de un tema a otro pero era casi imposible hacer que la niña caminara más rápido sin decir nada. Amira apretó los labios, mirándola de reojo. Estaba sonriendo mientras miraba al suelo.

Suspiró internamente. Y así esperaba que Amira no se preocupara. Quería voltear a mirar si había alguien detrás de ellas pero no quería alertar a quién fuera que las estaba siguiendo.)

Estaba más o menos segura de que estaba pensando en si pedir la pizza con pepperoni o con cuatro champiñones, pero también podía estar pensando en algún nuevo poema.

Karissa sonrió a sus pies: ¡Ah, su amiga era tan apasionada!

—Camina más rápido —murmuró Amira. Karissa la miró de reojo, sobresaltada por su repentina petición antes de acelerar el paso con ligero nerviosismo.

_Flap, flap, flap._

Karissa estuvo tentada a voltear, pero considerando la cantidad de veces que ha tenido que ocultarse en algún local debido a algún tipo extraño, prefería solo seguir caminando hasta llegar a algún lugar seguro. Por alguna razón, no podía escuchar realmente las pisadas del tipo, pero decidió seguir las palabras de Amira.

Observó a Amira con curiosidad, se veía sumamente tensa. Más de lo normal, de hecho. Un escalofrío la recorrió de repente cuando escuchó un chirrido justo detrás de ellas.

Amira se congeló por una milésima de segundo antes de mirar a Karissa con una expresión nerviosa que casi, _casi_ podía escuchar lo que estaba pensando.

_Aquí fue, nos violaron. No mamessssss weyyyyy._

Amira le tomó la mano tranquilamente antes de emprender camino a una floristería que estaba cerca, esperando poder llegar antes de que el supuesto stalker las alcanzara. Karissa suspiró, tenía el corazón en la garganta y por como temblaban las pestañas de Amira sabía que estaba cerca de gritar por ayuda aunque fuera a formar un escándalo en plena calle.

Se le erizó cada uno de los cabellos en su cuerpo cuando sintió una respiración en su cuello y le lanzó una mirada horrorizada a Amira, quien le jaló el brazo para hacerla caminar, aunque a esas alturas ya parecía más un trote.

Ambas tragaron antes de lanzarse a correr como poseídas.

_Flap, flap, flap._

Karissa apretó la mano de Amira con fuerza. Le temblaban las piernas. Echó una mirada hacia atrás y casi se detuvo en seco cuando distinguió la silueta de unas alas.

¿Estaba alucinando? ¿Cómo que alas?

¿Sería que ya las había agarrado el tipo y las tenía drogadas en un almacén?

El tiempo pareció correr más lento mientras más se acercaban a la puerta de la floristería, Karissa volteó hacia Amira y por su expresión sabía que no iban a llegar a tiempo antes de que las alcanzara lo que sea que las estaba persiguiendo.

Un calor repentino acarició la pierna de Karissa y un dolor desgarrador se hizo presente en su brazo antes de que se hiciera hacia atrás, soltando la mano de Amira, quien se detuvo, mirando detrás de Karissa con incrédulo miedo. Karissa fue arrastrada violentamente a un callejón, apenas siendo capaz de entender lo que sucedía.

La cabeza le daba vueltas.

Karissa miró su brazo, tenía tres largos rasguños que sangraban de forma abundante. ¡Ay, rayos! Cómo dolía. Se mordió los labios con fuerza, tratando de ignorar el dolor que empezaba a nublar sus pensamientos. Había mucha- había bastante sangre. Ese calorcito extraño que sintió en su pierna se encontraba sobre su cabeza. No debería hacer calor. Estaban en invierno, no debería hacer calor, ¡apenas hace unos minutos estaba helado! Alzó la mirada para ver de dónde provenía y- oh vaya, era fuego.

**¡MOMENTO!** _¿FUEGO?_ ¡¿Cómo que fuego?! _Y y y y-_ ¿ESO ERAN **ALAS** DE VERDAD? ERAN MÁS GRANDES QUE SU PIERNA ENTERA.

Soltó un grito agudo que pareció aturdir a la extraña criatura, haciéndola agitar las alas con violencia.

_Flap, flap, flap._

¡Era ese sonido! _¡¿ERA ESE SONIDO?!_

—¡Karissa! ¡Quédate quieta! —gritó Amira. Karissa se quedó inmóvil en su sitio, sin percatarse de que había estado moviéndose hacia atrás. Se le aguaron los ojos: ¡No se quería morir!

La criatura alada le clavó la mirada encima, dejando a Karissa a cinco segundos de hacerse pipi, tomando su hombro en un fuerte agarre con sus- ay madre, con sus GARRAS.

Claro Karissa. ¡Tiene que tener garras si casi te _fileteó_ el brazo!

Amira hizo un sonidito nervioso antes de acercarse unos pasos lentamente, cautelosa del fuego que escupía la criatura que estaba incómodamente cerca de su amiga.

—Karissa, linda —llamó Amira. Karissa parpadeó para deshacerse de las lágrimas en sus ojos, mirando a Amira con una mueca en los labios, sin saber qué hacer. Cada vez sentía la cabeza más pesada y le empezaba a doler el cuerpo de arriba a abajo—. Eres lo más increíble que me ha pasado en la vida. Eres mi hermana, significas todo para mi.

Una melodía extraña se hizo presente y por un momento Karissa se preguntó si en realidad estaba viviendo alguna alucinación y en realidad sí estaba en un almacén a punto de ser vendida a un político ruso.

¿Amira siendo _cursi?_ ¿Una cosa alada que escupe fuego y casi le rebana el brazo como quien rebana un queso?

¿Una cabra tocando flauta?

Santo Dios, Karissa estaba drogada. Fijo que ya iba camino a Rusia.

—Ay Amira, te amo, no quiero que me vendan a un ruso —lloriqueó Karissa.

(Amira le lanzó una mirada extrañada. Estaba a dos rasguños de convertirse en Ensalada a la Rodríguez, ¿Y pensaba que la iban a vender a un ruso? ¿Exactamente qué pasaba por la mente de Karissa? Ay no, mínimo ya estaba teniendo una crisis.

Amira suspiró exasperada, fijándose de la silueta temblorosa de la criatura antes de volver la mirada a la cabra que tocaba la flauta.

Cerró los ojos brevemente: esa no era una oración que creía que diría en ningún momento de su vida.)

Mientras la melodía se hacía más dulce, la criatura alada sacudía la cabeza. Karissa la observó atontada, sintiéndose confundida y cansada y- tenía como que sueño. Como que quería acurrucarse en el piso y echarse a dormir un rato. Tenía ganas de-

Un chillido interrumpió sus pensamientos. Volteó a mirar a la horrible secuestradora y se dio cuenta de que había retrocedido unos pasos, tambaléandose de un lado a otro con desequilibrio.

Karissa parpadeó con fuerza, registrando vagamente como la levantaban y empezaban a moverla lejos. No sentía las piernas pero el brazo le ardía horrores. Tenía la garganta seca pero sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Quería dormir pero el corazón lo tenía en la boca, sus nervios estaban hechos trizas en el suelo y sentía que sus pulmones iban a explotar.

—¡Karissa! ¡Oye! ¡No te duermas mocosa!

—¡Hazte a un lado!

—¡¿Tú quién demonios eres?!

—¿Quieres que tu amiga sobreviva o no? El veneno de la arpía está avanzando, ¡si no me dejas hacer algo va a morir en menos de diez minutos!

El último pensamiento de Karissa fue que qué carrizo era una arpía y que olía bastante rico, a flores y rocío.

Olía a flores silvestres.

(—Huele a florecitas. Aiiiinssssss, tengo fríooooo...

Amira miró a Karissa con preocupación. Bien, confirmado, la niña estaba alucinando bonito. Amira le echó el ojo al chico cabra a su lado. Está bien, quizás ella también estaba delirando. ¿Una cabra humanoide que toca la flauta? ¿Qué clase de ridiculez es esa?

La cabra humana le puso un termo en la boca a Karissa y la instó a beber, y Karissa se removió un poco antes de empezar a beber como si estuviera súper sedienta.

Amira miró con fascinación cómo poco a poco las heridas de Karissa se cerraban y tomaban un color rojizo pero antes de que pudieran terminar de sanar, la cabra le quitó el termo de la boca a Karissa y lo cerró con presteza.

Amira gruñó. —¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Aún no se cura!

La cabra la ignoró antes de jalar a Karissa de un brazo y apoyarla en él, empezando a caminar.

De mala gana, con el rostro rojo del enojo, Amira lo siguió.)

·

Cuando Karissa despertó, tenía un saborcito extraño pero reconfortante en la boca, como a pie de limón con jugo de ciruelas. Una combinación que solía tomar sólo de vez en cuando en la casa de su abuela en Los Ángeles, cuando iba en vacaciones y su abuela horneaba solo para ella y para su hermano.

Karissa abrió los ojos, ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿La pizza le habría caído mal? ¿Y Amira dónde-?

_¡AMIRA!_

Karissa se sentó de golpe en la cama, fijándose bien de dónde estaba. Parecía una cabaña pero estaba llena de pequeñas camas, y- ¿Acaso estaba en una enfermería? Dios, ¿En dónde demonios estaba? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Todo había sido un sueño?

¿Exactamente qué había pasado?

Se miró el brazo y se encontró aún más confundida cuando no vio nada, ni una pequeña cicatriz en donde debería haber una herida sangrienta. ¿O había sido un sueño en verdad?

Estaba sorprendentemente cálido para estar en Rusia, pero aún así Karissa se encogió cuando la puerta se abrió, sin atreverse a voltear hacia su nueva compañía.

—Buenos días señorita —saludaron. Karissa se rehusó a alzar la mirada, se sentía sola y quería estar con Amira. ¿Dónde estaba Amira?

—No seas maleducada mocosa, da los buenos días —Karissa abrió los ojos y miró a Amira, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido y casi se echa a llorar del alivio que sintió de verla ahí. Aprovechó a mirar a la otra persona, tenía una camiseta naranja que le escoció los ojos y sonreía tranquilo. Amira chasqueó la lengua—. Mira que te atienden y te curan y tú siempre de mal agradecida.

—Perdón —murmuró Karissa. Le dio una sonrisita tímida al chico—. Buenos días, me llamo Karissa.

—¡Buenos días Karissa! Yo me llamo Austin, soy el hijo de Apolo a cargo por el momento y soy quien te ha estado cuidando, bueno, mis hermanos también pero... —Amira le dio un codazo y Austin se interrumpió. Bien, si Karissa estaba confundida cuando despertó pues ahora lo estaba más—. Lo siento, me desvié del tema. En fin, ya estás bien de tus heridas y sólo debes cuidarte de las migrañas, ¿está bien? Amira debería explicarte todo, ¡Adiós!

—¡Oye! ¡Yo no quiero explicarle! ¡Más bien quiero que me expliquen _otra __vez__!_

Karissa parpadeó.

—¿Qué hay que explicar?

Amira suspiró, cerrando la puerta.

—Estoy confundida.

—Argh.

* * *

¡VOLVÍ!

Lo prometido es deuda, y aquí les traigo el inicio de la nueva La Hija De Hades, con algo de mejor ortografía y una trama mejor planeada.

Espero disfruten de esta nueva versión, que a mi parecer está mejor que la original.

¡Gracias!


	2. W H A T

—¿Entonces si existen los dioses?

—Ajá...

—O sea que somos hijas de dioses.

—Umjú...

—Y la cosa que nos atacó era una arpía.

—Ajaá...

—¿Y tenemos poderes?

—Ajaaaá...

—Y no podemos salir de aquí porque los monstruos nos quieren matar.

—Que sí...

—¿O sea que mi mamá es una diosa?

—Ay Karissa no seas animal,_ claro_ que **no** es tu mamá. ¿Cómo vas a decir eso?

A ver. Amira estaba a una pregunta estúpida más de que le diera una apoplejía. Por más que intentaba tener paciencia, sentía que ya le estaba afectando físicamente la preguntadera de Karissa. Estaba sudando.

Después del drama que se armó cuando llegaron al Campamento Mestizo, como había aprendido que se llamaba el hogar de los semidioses, apenas tuvo tiempo de respirar antes de que le empezaran a llenar el disco duro de información con ayuda de un video que a pesar de lo útil que fue la dejó con más preguntas que respuestas, y solo después de hacer una TREMENDA escena en plena cancha fue que la dejaron ir con Karissa aunque no la dejaron quedase por mucho tiempo antes de que la llevaran a la cabina de Hermes.

Tenía la leve impresión de que debería estar un tantito más alarmada por los eventos acontecidos, pero no parecía capaz de alinear sus pensamientos con el repiqueteo inquieto de su propio corazón latiendo desbocado. Recordó vagamente la frialdad que la invadió cuando vio la sangre de Karissa y el terror que azotó su pecho con el pensamiento de que Karissa moriría ahí mero con esa arpía del demonio aferrada a su hombro-

—Esto es tan confuso —se quejó Karissa.

Amira se sacudió los pensamientos de encima con una mueca. Se aclaró la garganta antes de extender su mano frente a Karissa, ganándose una mirada confusa de la niña.

—Vamos, Austin dijo que ya estás bien para irte. Te mostraré lo que ya conozco del Campamento —explicó.

Karissa tomó la mano de Amira, levantándose de la cama con algo de dificultad. Le temblaban algo las piernas pero por lo demás se veía bien, excepto quizá por la tormenta de pensamientos que debía estar dándose en su mente en esos momentos.

Amira la llevó a la puerta y Karissa casi tropieza saliendo de la Casa Azul, como Amira la había nombrado. Alzó las cejas y le señaló al inmenso pino donde descansaba el dragón- sí, el dragón del cual le habían dicho el nombre pero que Amira ya había olvidado. Karissa abrió la boca antes de mirar a Amira con duda en sus ojos.

—Eso es un dragón —afirmó antes de que Karissa pudiera preguntar. Señaló detrás de Karissa—. Allá es la cancha de volley.

Karissa volteó con los ojos abiertos antes de tomar en cuenta todo el paisaje. Amira imaginó lo que veía, recién despierta de un sueño casi comatoso con duración de quince horas: la cancha, el clima antinaturalmente cálido, el lindo lago que se movía sereno con la fresca brisa, las Cabinas de colores y la hoguera justo en medio.

Karissa respiró hondo antes de volverse hacia Amira.

—Esto es una alucinación. Fijo que ya me agarraron los rusos.

—¿Eres idiota? ¿Qué demonios te pasa con los rusos? No seas xenofóbica, Karissa, ¿tengo que recordarte que eres _latina_?

—Por favor no te burles, esto no es real y me va a violar un ruso —suspiró triste.

Amira entrecerró los ojos, perpleja. No estaba muy segura de cómo tomarse las palabras de Karissa, pero prefirió dejarlo pasar por el momento. Si en una hora seguía hablando de los rusos iba a tener que decirle a Austin que le revisara la cabeza a ver si tenía una contusión.

Amira sacudió la cabeza. Empujó a Karissa suavemente y empezó a guiarla hacia el lago. Karissa caminó de mala gana, y Amira se preguntó por un segundo si acaso le habrían dado algo extraño en la enfermería pero lo descartó casi de inmediato. Ya tenía 27 horas en el Campamento, si hubieran querido hacerles algo malo ya lo habrían hecho.

La llegada al Campamento había sido caótica. Luego de que se había asegurado de que Karissa estaba más o menos intacta y sin sangre, Kayla, una hija de Apolo, se había acercado a decirle que era hora de la cena. Amira fue guiada a una cabaña sencilla llena de chicos con miradas maliciosas. Por un momento recordó a los buscapleitos de la escuela antes de que una niña castaña con sonrisa traviesa la tomara de la mano y la pusiera justo detrás de ella en la fila que empezó a marchar al pabellón. Ahí fue que conoció a la única alma caritativa que estaba dispuesta a explicarle más o menos cómo funcionaban las cosas en el Campamento.

López, una hija de Hermes con una tierna manchita de nacimiento al lado izquierdo de su nariz, le informó pacientemente sobre las reglas a la hora de comer, tales como la afamada ofrenda a tu padre divino -lo cual era una idiotez, según Amira. ¿No tenían ellos su propia comida? ¿Por qué tenía que darles de la suya?-, y el orden de las mesas. De nuevo, era una estupidez. Había como mínimo cinco mesas vacías, ¿y nadie podía sentarse ahí?

Eso se llama sobrepoblación, gente.

{Karissa miró extrañada el lago. Los peces iban de un lado a otro en tranquilidad total aún cuando en medio del agua había una canoa donde dos chicas se caían a piñas, haciendo que se preguntara cómo era que no se había volteado la canoa todavía. Le echó una mirada a Amira, que veía el cielo, ausente, y no por primera vez pensó que se veía muy linda cuando estaba distraída. Sonrió y siguió mirando el lugar con curiosidad.

Estaba fresco y soleado. Era muy antinatural, la hacía sentir incómoda. Aún así, se sopló las manos y se refugió en la calidez del Campamento para evitar pensar tanto en lo que estaba sucediendo.

Incluso si no sabía exactamente qué estaba sucediendo.}

Amira sentó a Karissa en el suelo antes de pararse frente a ella con un suspiro.

—Muy bien, ¿qué dudas tienes?

—Bastantes, la verdad —Amira le hizo un gesto, alentándola a continuar. Karissa parpadeó lento—. _Bieeeen._ Primero: ¿cómo se supone que sé quién es mi papá dios? Segundo: ¿_tu papá_ es un dios? Tercero: ¿podemos hacer magia o qué es lo que tenemos aparte de la sangre pesada?

—Según tengo entendido gracias al video de introducción que me mostraron, los dioses "reclaman" a sus hijos, no sé, mandan algo así como una batiseñal y según lo que muestren es que reconocen a tu padre —se encogió de hombros. Esa parte del video fue la primera y en ese momento todavía tenía el cerebro procesando toda la información—. Estoy _bastante segura_ de que me daría cuenta de si mi mamá es una diosa, así que diré que mi padre es el dios y ella la mortal. Y pues, nuestros poderes dependen de quiénes son nuestros padres, supongo.

Amira tomó aire. Wow. No decía tantas oraciones seguidas desde que se tuvo que presentar en la clase de arte para su proyecto final del año pasado. Asintió para sí misma, satisfecha con su explicación, antes de mirar a Karissa. Tenía una mirada pensativa y, si la mueca de sus labios era alguna indicación, estaba algo preocupada.

No quería admitirlo, y probablemente nunca lo haría, pero Amira también estaba preocupada. Técnicamente el Campamento era el único lugar seguro para ellas, pero también estaba el hecho de que eran estudiantes de secundaria, estaban en pleno diciembre, aún les quedaba una semana de clases antes de las vacaciones, Amira estaba muy segura de que su Niñero Oficial ya le había informado a su madre que estaba más que perdida, todavía no estaba segura de si podía confiarse completamente con estas personas y estaba también el detallito del linaje. ¿Quién _demonios _se suponía que era su padre?

Decidió dejar ese tipo de pensamientos serios para la noche, cuando muy probablemente no dormiría, _de nuevo_.

—¡Chica sonrisas! —Jake, un hijo de Hefesto con el que medio habló durante la hoguera, se acercó con los labios alzados.

Amira lo miró con cara de pared. —Y ahora qué.

Jake señaló a Karissa.

—¿Es tu amiga? —no dejó que Amira respondiera antes de extender su mano hacia Karissa—. Un gusto, soy Jake, hijo de Hefesto.

Karissa parpadeó hacia Amira.

—El dios de la forja —respondió a la pregunta tácita.

—Ah —dijo Karissa. Sacudió la cabeza y le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa a Jake, aceptando su mano—, lo siento, aún estoy confundida con todo esto. Soy Karissa, es un placer...

Jake sonrió despreocupado.

—Tranquila, te acostumbrarás. Y bien, ¿qué hacen ustedes dos aquí solas?

—Karissa acaba de despertar y estaba tratando de aclarar sus dudas —resopló Amira.

—¿Y por qué no vienen conmigo? La mayor parte de los campistas están en la arena, entrenando ahora. Vengan y así aclaran sus mentes un rato —sugirió Jake.

Amira alzó una ceja, incrédula.

Parecía una invitación genuina, pero algo en la boca de su estómago le decía que mejor se quedaban ahí tranquilitas en el lago sin inventar mucho. Algo iría horriblemente mal si iban a la arena, estaba 99% segura. Y las corazonadas de Amira nunca fallaban. Volteó hacia Jake para declinar la invitación pero Karissa ya estaba levantándose, asintiendo curiosa.

Los bichitos que paseaban por su estómago parecieron empezar a correr como si estuvieran drogados, y Amira casi vomita del malestar que le causaba esa sensación. Ese mal presentimiento se profundizó y Amira miró mortificada como su amiga seguía a Jake hacia la arena. Caminó detrás de ellos con pies de plomo, sintiéndose como corderito entrando al matadero.

La escena que los recibió le puso los pelos de punta a Amira. Todos y cada uno de los cabellos en su bajito cuerpecito se erizaron con violencia cuando vio a esa corpulenta chica darle la vuelta a quien reconoció vagamente como una hija de Hécate, estampando a la pobre chica contra el suelo con un sonido sólido que le revolvió las entrañas. Jake y Karissa hablaban, y normalmente Amira se detendría a enorgullecerse de Karissa por su gran avance en sus habilidades sociales, pero en ese momento solo pensaba en lo fácil que debía ser para esa musculosa chica el romper a alguien en dos malditas partes.

Tragó en seco cuando _Tronchatoro _fijó la mirada en ellos.

_Madre de dios, ¿en qué se habían metido ahora?_

Jake había estado dirigiéndolas a una parte lejana del centro, donde estaba un bajito chico de color con orejas puntiagudas y cálida sonrisa, obviamente tratando de llamar la atención lo menos posible, incluso instando a Karissa a hablar en voz baja aún cuando las múltiples conversaciones a su alrededor cubrían sus voces. Aún así, Tronchatoro pareció localizarlos en un dos por tres, casi como si oliera el miedo de Amira.

Por un momento pensó en imponer una retirada estratégica, pero antes de poder siquiera pensar en moverse, Tronchatoro llegó frente a Karissa con unas zancadas (ventajas de la gente alta).

Amira palideció de golpe.

{Jake casi se traga su propia lengua cuando Pina se plantó frente a la nueva con una sonrisa cruda en el rostro, y deseó más que nunca que Sakura estuviera ahí para detener a su novia de partir a una de las dos como una ramita. O a las dos. Oh dioses, las iba a destruir. ¿Dónde está Sakura cuando lo necesitas?

Ah claro, estaba en Detroit por encargo de Niké. Maldita fuera su suerte, ahora Quirón iba a castigar a Jake a limpiar los establos por un mes por dejar que Pina matara a las dos nuevas.

¿Pero acaso Jake iba a interponerse?

No. No lo iba a hacer, porque Jake tiene al menos cinco neuronas funcionales, y _sabía _que no iba a terminar nada bien si se metía en ese pleito.

Aunque con la mirada que le estaba enviando Amira estaba dudando sobre sus decisiones.}

—Pero miren nada más, si no son las dos estrellas del momento —sonrió.

Amira miró a Tronchatoro, mortificada. Esa mole de muchacha le llevaba unos buenos veinte centímetros de altura y como quince de masa muscular. Le echó una mirada a Karissa y se preparó mentalmente para ser _destruida _en lugar de su amiga. Claro, los planes de Amira se fueron a la_ b, _puesTronchatoro tenía la mira en Karissa, quien con cada segundo que pasaba se veía más y más incómoda.

Tragó aire como pudo y enderezó la espalda, tomando valor de su caja de herramientas que venía con ser la pseudo-madre de Karissa, y ocultando su muchísima más que obvia aflicción, soltó una risita mientras miraba a Tronchatoro.

Los ojos castaños de la chica se movieron hacia ella y Amira de hecho sintió como su determinación crecía cuando chocaron miradas. Se rehusó a quitar la mirada, lo que, como la mayor parte del tiempo, funcionó, llamando la atención de Tronchatoro, que volteó hacia Amira con tétrica lentitud antes de dar dos pasos hasta quedar justo frente a ella.

—¿Te sientes valiente porque llegaste hasta aquí niñita de mami? —escupió Tronchatoro. Había un fuego en sus ojos que la hacía intimidante, pero si había algo que Amira odiaba más que las matemáticas era a la gente creída y que la trataran como menos.

Amira alzó el rostro para seguir mirándola, desafiante incluso cuando sentía su corazón volverse loco en su pecho, saltando de un lado a otro con un soundtrack que parecía heavy metal (_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"_). Sentía la mirada de Jake a un costado pero lo ignoró a favor de mantener a Tronchatoro lejos de Karissa. Por favor, la niña acababa de salir de la enfermería ¿y la iban a volver a meter? ¿Cómo no se iba a volver loca la pobrecita con los rusos si la agarraban de pera de box?

—No realmente —respondió con soltura. Se lamió los labios y sonrió—. Aunque supongo que debo ser muy valiente si veo algo tan feo como tú sin salir corriendo, ¿no crees?

Todas, y cuando digo todas me refiero a absolutamente cada una de las conversaciones y peleas que habían estado ocurriendo se detuvieron en un mismo respiro, y si Amira no estaba segura antes de que iba a salir de esa arena con unos cuantos huesos rotos, pues el mortal silencio que se hizo en ese momento le pateó el trasero y le dijo _hasta la vista, despídete de caminar._

Tronchatoro enrojeció levemente en el rostro, pero su sonrisa maliciosa seguía puesta en su sitio. Amira podía ver claramente la tensión en sus anchos hombros y sabía, _sabía_ que estaba a un mal movimiento de ser arrojada contra el suelo.

—¡No me digas que te crees la gran cosa porque le caíste bien a López! Un dato, lindura: López no está aquí para protegerte —siseó entre dientes.

Amira se encogió de hombros, fingiendo desinterés.

—No es como que vayas a hacer mucho de todas maneras —la iba a _despellejar_—. Cálmate Tronchatoro, mejor olvidemos esto y yo me voy a sentar por allá mientras tú sigues jugando a ser John Cena, ¿te parece?

Ay diosito, mejor se iba confesando de sus pecados porque de esa arena Amira no salía viva.

—¡Pina espera!

—Ay no puede ser.

Tronchatoro tomó a Amira del brazo mientras algunos campistas empezaban a ponerse de pie y tropezar en dirección a ellas, pero Tronchatoro fue rápida y le lanzó un golpe a Amira y, salada como siempre, le fue a dar en el rostro.

—¡Alguien que llame a Quirón!

—¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ CLOVIS?!

Fue un momento de impulsividad, pero no era la primera vez que Amira estaba en un pelea, y pensó _"bien, si voy a hacer malas impresiones es mejor hacerlo en grande, ¿no?"_, y cuando Tronchatoro se confió y la tomó del hombro izquierdo, Amira enderezó el espinazo y **¡BAM! **Le soltó sendo madrazo en toda la nariz, acompañado de un gancho izquierdo.

Y bueno, de ahí en adelante fue historia, pues Tronchatoro la tomó de la pierna mientras se recuperaba del gancho y _**OUCH**__, _LA _ESTAMPÓ _CONTRA EL _PISO__._

Casi se sintió ofendida cuando recordó que ella también se lo estaba buscando.

Bueno, mejor ella que Karissa.

De un momento a otro, Amira tenía encima a Tronchatoro, cayéndole a piñas con toda la furia de su gigante, musculoso ser, y cuando parpadeó estaba sentada en el suelo con una compresa fría el rostro y tenía una botella de agua presionada insistentemente en sus labios, instándola a beber, cosa que hizo con presteza. Se fijó en sus alrededores, y se percató de que Karissa estaba sentada junto a ella con mirada preocupada y una mueca que decía "yo sé perfectamente qué fue lo que pasó aquí". Amira tenía la ligera impresión de que pronto recibiría un tierno regaño.

Parpadeó lento antes de estirar los labios en una sonrisa cínica, con la sangre ardiendo por todo su cuerpo y la presión arterial disparada hasta la estratosfera.

—No siento la cara —mencionó. Kayla, que había estado sosteniendo la compresa contra su rostro, la miró en blanco antes de presionar la compresa con fuerza en su mejilla hinchada—. _¡Ayayayayay!_ ¡Eso me dolió!

Kayla se mantuvo inexpresiva. —¿Ah sí? Bueno niña genio_, _tal vez debiste pensar en eso antes de lanzarte a pelear con Pina. Espera a que venga Jake, fue a buscar algo de néctar para que bebas y te sientas mejor. Tienes una costilla fracturada así que es necesario.

Amira abrió los ojos.

—¿Que tengo una qué cosa qué?

Kayla la ignoró mientras Karissa suspiraba.

En ese momento llegó Jake, corriendo, sin aliento y nervioso.

—¡Aquí está! —le pasó la bebida a Kayla, que enseguida se la dio a Amira, controlando con ojo preciso la cantidad que tomaba—. ¡Diablos! Quirón está dándole un sermón inmenso a Pina. Estaba rojita como una fresa. Por cierto Sonrisas, ese fue un buen movimiento el que hiciste.

Kayla se aclaró la garganta y Jake sonrió con culpabilidad. Amira alzó las cejas.

—Siento lo que pasó, por cierto. No creí que Pina se metería con ustedes, hace tiempo que no se ponía así... —se disculpó apenado. Amira podía sentir la inquietud de Karissa detrás de ella y lo podía entender: no podían estar tranquilas si iban a tener a Tronchatoro encima de ellas todo el tiempo.

Amira se sacudió antes de asentir. Ya se las arreglarían, si Quirón estaba regañando a Tronchatoro significaba que se metería en problemas, ¿no? Entonces seguro la tendrían vigilada un tiempo antes de que bajaran la guardia de nuevo. Solo tenía que asegurarse de no quedarse sola con Tronchatoro y estaría bien.

_Sí, solo unos días._

—No te preocupes Jake, me lo estaba buscando —dijo Amira. Los tres presentes le dedicaron una mirada que decía que no le creían en lo más mínimo, pero a Amira no le importaba eso. Se había salido con la suya al final. Tronchatoro no había partido a Karissa como una ramita, Amira no estaba muerta, como había pensado, ni parapléjica, lo que era mucho mejor de como había planeado que todo sucediera, y además tenía la certeza de que no se quería quedar mucho tiempo en el Campamento, mucho menos con Satán encarnado paseando por ahí sedienta de su sangre. Estaba segura de que prefería morir a manos de un monstruo que gracias a Tronchatoro.

Ahora solo tenía que ingeniárselas para salir del Campamento.

Y claro, cuidar de Karissa sin conseguir que las maten a ambas.

Pan comido.


	3. Locura

El resto del día fue, afortunadamente, mucho más calmado en comparación. Karissa le echó un vistazo cercano al lago, e incluso jugueteó con el agua un rato antes de percatarse que los peces le huían a su toque.

Quería quedarse un rato más, pero Amira insistió en mostrarle el muro de lava, al que Karissa se negaba a probar en su vida.

Karissa se sentía cómoda. Más de lo que alguna vez lo había estado en su propia casa. Tenía la ligera impresión de que Amira no compartía su opinión, pero estaba dispuesta a cambiar su punto de vista si significaba quedarse unos días más en el cálido ambiente del Campamento. No era todos los días que Karissa lograba encontrar un lugar agradable con personas agradables (si excluimos a Pina, por supuesto), y estaba determinada a disfrutarlo mientras podía.

Le echó una mirada a Amira, que miraba el atardecer pensativa. Tenía una mueca en la nariz que siempre ponía cuando pensaba en su madre, y Karissa se preguntó cuánto tardaría en enterarse que habían sido pseudo-secuestradas y que su hijita estaba en locación desconocida con la mala influencia de su amiga la rara, en la última semana de clases y sin decir ni pío.

Si no es que ya tenía a la INTERPOL buscando a Amira hasta debajo de las piedras.

La madre de Amira era un tantito exagerada.

Y hablando de madres, en serio esperaba, _rezaba_, que su madre asumiera que se había quedado con Amira y no tratara de buscarla allá, porque estaría en tantos problemas que no iba a ser capaz de contarlos. Palideció pensando en el regaño que su madre le daría si se enteraba de los acontecimientos. No quería ni pensar en lo que diría de Amira si sabía que habían estado juntas al momento.

Clara Rodríguez siempre fue muy estricta, y teniendo en cuenta que nunca aprobaba las acciones de Karissa, estaba muy segura de que no iba a aguantarse las ganas de gritarle a Amira unas cuantas cositas.

Lo que no iba a terminar nada bien.

Karissa se sacudió un escalofrío, tratando de ignorar ese escenario.

Luego habían ido al campo de fresas, donde se encontraron a Quirón el centauro, a quien Karissa miró fijamente por al menos dos minutos enteros antes de presentarse y pedir disculpas bajo la mirada severa de Amira.

Quirón le explicó pacientemente todo lo que debía saber del campamento, como las barreras mágicas que protegían el lugar, el siempre cálido clima, el peligroso bosque al que no debería acercarse sola (Amira bufó: como si ella fuera a dejar que Karissa entrara a un bosque sola), y las asignaciones de las Cabinas.

Karissa se sintió reconfortada al saber que al menos podría dormir con Amira en la Cabina de Hermes, nerviosa ante la perspectiva de dormir rodeada de desconocidos.

Eso sí, no estaba nada convencida con las reglas del comedor y se lo hizo saber a Amira, pero Amira seguía algo adolorida por la pequeña paliza que le dio Tronchatoro y simplemente no le prestó atención. Ambas se enfilaron con los hijos de Hermes y como pudieron se acomodaron en la mesa. Karissa llenó su plato con pocas cosas, no tenía hambre, tenía sueño. Quería dormir por tres años y despertar por quince minutos para después tomar una siesta. Sentía los párpados pesados, se sentía tan cansada y no sabía ni de qué, cuando fue a Amira que casi le desfiguran la cara.

Amira le señaló la mesa donde estaba Quirón, y junto a él un hombre regordete, de ojos violeta y expresión malhumorada.

—Ese es el Señor D. Es el dios del vino, y las juergas. No creo que te agrade pero tampoco te pierdes de mucho —mencionó. Karissa asintió ausente, más concentrada en la variedad de comida que aparentemente tendría que compartir con la hoguera.

Suspiró descontenta, levantándose con Amira para llevar su ofrenda. Supuestamente tenía que dedicarla a su padre dios, pero Karissa no estaba segura de a quién ofrecerle si no sabía quién era su padre.

Estaba vuelta un ocho. No sabía qué decir a todo lo que estaba sucediendo, el pecho se le contraía en ocasiones y no podía reconocer qué sentía.

Y respecto a su padre, quiero decir, nunca, NUNCA, supo ni el nombre del susodicho y su madre siempre se enojaba cuando preguntaban por él así solo dejaron de hacerlo. Cuando eran dos y no una, claro.

Amira le dio un empujón para que pasara frente al fuego.

(—Tienes que darles algo de comida —murmuró Amira. Karissa tenía la mirada perdida en las llamas, como si no supiera qué hacer, y a Amira le ardieron las orejas de la vergüenza.

Ella debería hacer que Karissa se sintiera cómoda en ese nuevo ambiente, sabía que no era buena experimentando con cosas nuevas pero era difícil ayudarla a adaptarse cuando Amira no podía evitar sentirse como león enjaulado.

Amira apretó los labios y tomó el trozo de carne más jugoso de su plato, lanzándolo al fuego con más fuerza de la necesaria.

_Si en verdad eres un dios, y eres mi padre, ayúdame en esto,_ pensó. Miró de reojo a Karissa, que eligió un pedazo de pan de canela dorado y delicioso y lo echó al fuego con confusión.

_Ayúdame en lo que sea._)

Karissa lanzó su pan de canela con algo de duda: se veía muy sabroso, ¿no podía darle algo más? ¿Como las olivas o los champiñones? Ugh. Al menos olía bien, y no a chamuscado, como había esperado. Hizo un puchero lastimero, echándole un ojo a la mesa de Hermes, donde ya no quedaba casi nada.

Ahora no podía comer pan de canela.

Estaba sentándose junto a Amira en el apretado espacio cuando sintió la necesidad de quedarse de pie. Se le revolvió el estómago. Karissa tragó en seco: ¿acaso eran ganas de vomitar? Se parecía mucho a ganas de vomitar.

Ay no, ¿iba a vomitar? Genial, se había ahorrado una vergüenza a la hora de enfrentarse a Pina la hija de Enyo y ahora el mundo volvería a su estado natural donde Karissa Rodríguez tenía que hacer el ridículo al menos una vez a la semana.

Así que Karissa se quedó de pie por una milésima de segundo más, con la garganta apretada, esperando por la inevitable tragedia que sabía que estaba por suceder. Porque no había manera en que Karissa estuviera tranquila sin pasar un mal rato.

Y por un momento, solo un momento, creyó oír un susurro, un suspiro en su oído acompañado de un escalofrío, un _esperaré por ti, diosecita_, y Karissa sintió el mundo temblar.

Abrió los ojos. No se dio cuenta en qué momento los había cerrado.

Amira tenía la boca abierta pero hizo caso omiso cuando Karissa lo señaló, miraba fijamente a un espacio sobre Karissa y estuvo tentada de mirar también, pero seguía esperando a quien probablemente le pegaría una manzana en la cabeza o a quien le tiraría la comida encima, así que se abstuvo, mirando a los lados.

Y mirando a los lados fue que se percató de que todo el mundo, y cuando digo todo el mundo me refiero hasta a los peces del lago, tenían la mirada puesta en su cabecita.

Bien, o alguien ofreció precio por su cabeza, o ya le habían puesto algo sin que se diera cuenta, lo que no le sorprendería, la verdad.

Tragó en seco, considerando muy seriamente el tocarse la cabeza para verificar su teoría, cuando Quirón se levantó de la mesa que compartía junto a Dioniso y se inclinó ante Karissa en una reverencia.

Karissa sintió su boca llegar al subsuelo.

Qué.

Dio otra mirada por el comedor, mitad extrañada mitad asustada de las reverencias que le hacían, y en medio se encontró a Austin, que tenía las cejas alzadas y mirada incrédula. Karissa parpadeó rápido, confundida, tratando de transmitir su confusión con su expresión facial y Austin pareció entender, pues le señaló que mirara hacia arriba.

Karissa levantó la mirada tras un momento de duda pero quedó completamente en blanco cuando sus ojitos se toparon con una críptica calavera humeante justo sobre su cabeza.

—Salve, Karissa Rodríguez, hija de Hades, Dios del Inframundo, Dios de las riquezas, Señor de los Muertos.

Karissa abrió la boca para- ¿para qué? ¿Debía decir algo? ¿_Podía_ decir algo? ¿Y ahora qué?  
Aplausos se hicieron escuchar, dándole un infarto momentáneo a Karissa, que de por sí tenía el corazón en la garganta.

Volteó hacia Dioniso, que miraba desde su lugar con diversión pintada en los ojos y una carcajada marcada en las redondas mejillas.

Oh no, ahí venía la experiencia traumática.

—Y todos pensábamos que el viejo Hades era el honrado, ¡Vaya! —Dioniso se bebió toda su copa de un solo trago antes de levantarse con languidez. Karissa estuvo tentada a bajar la mirada solo para no mirarlo a los ojos pero aparentemente su malhumor había sido reemplazado por entretenimiento y parecía disfrutar del desmadre que se estaba armando—. Felicidades, Karina Ramírez. ¡Esto será divertido mañana!

Karissa tuvo un pequeño flashback, una clase de historia, mitología griega. Los dioses olímpicos pasaron por su mente y mirando a los ojos de Dioniso mientras él sonreía, se percató de que Amira olvidó mencionarle un pequeño detalle.

Dioniso era el dios de la locura también.

Karissa bajó el rostro antes de que su juicio fuera completamente nublado por el dios, sudando frío solo con el peso de su mirada.

Y con una carcajada se fue del comedor, disfrutando de la incomodidad de Karissa y del silencio tenso que creó entre todos.

Quirón fue el primero en recuperarse, que se enderezó junto a Karissa con expresión neutral. Amira seguía tragando moscas en la mesa, Austin se veía cada vez menos impresionado con los acontecimientos, Karissa estaba teniendo una pequeñísima crisis y una pequeña parte de su cerebro consideró muy seriamente la posibilidad de que todo este drama de telenovela terminara en desastre.

El resto de la noche pasó en murmullos incómodos entre los demás y hubo tan poco ánimo de parte de todos que Karissa decidió saltarse la fogata y solo se encaminó a la Casa Grande a recoger las pocas pertenencias que había recolectado durante el día para llevarlas a la Cabina de Hades.

Entró con los ojos bien abiertos, observando crítica cada parte de la Cabina. Cada cama tenía suaves sábanas negras y las luces blancas le daban un toque moderno al lugar. Las ventanas tenían cortinas verdes oscuro, pero eran de una tela tan fina que parecia mas un verde esmeralda. Había algunos escritorios aquí y allá, todos vacíos, y en cada uno había una lámpara con cristales en forma de pétalos. La puerta del baño estaba semiabierta y podía vislumbrarse claramente la cerámica oscura de las paredes.

Ay no, ¿qué clase de persona gótica había diseñado la Cabina? ¿Habían puesto al dueño de una morgue a cargo de la construcción o qué?

Todo era tan oscuro que le daban ganas de dormir y no levantarse hasta el 2050 cuando el mundo se acabara.

Quería hacer un berrinche y echarse en el suelo cruzada de brazos y con un puchero hasta que alguien le dijera que esa no era su Cabina y que podía quedarse con los hijos de Hermes cuanto tiempo quisiera.

Pero Karissa tenía un cerebro funcional, y como persona inteligente entendía que eso no iba a suceder.

Así que se conformó con hacer un puchero y arregló sus cosas con desgana. Dejó el cepillo de dientes en el baño junto a la ropa que había conseguido con Kayla y contempló juntar dos literas para dormir en dos camas y hacer un fuerte con las almohadas y las sábanas.

Su cansancio le ganó, y se estiró en la primera cama que se cruzó y miró a la nada con la cabeza llena de pensamientos para nada agradables.

No quería decir que estaba segura de que todo se iría a la b en cualquier momento.

Pero estaba muy, muy segura.

.

—¿No es mejor una espada?

(Apenas despertar Amira había puesto en marcha a la Cabina de Hades y casi tumba la puerta a toques hasta que Karissa le abrió con el cabello revuelto y la ropa arrugada.

Empujó a Karissa hacia adentro y la instó a tomar una ducha y vestirse. De mala gana Karissa accedió y mientras ella hacía lo indicado, Amira inspeccionó la Cabina. Era oscura, como cuando tuvo su época depresiva cuando tenía 12 años y tenía la sensación de que ese ambiente no era muy al gusto de Karissa. Bufó y encendió la lámpara del escritorio, fijándose de los lindos cristales que hacían ver una flor en la lámpara.

Muy lindo y todo, pero seguía siendo tétrico.

Amira se sentó en la cama con un suspiro, esperando a su amiga. ¿Cómo demonios Karissa era hija de Hades?

Hades, el dios del inframundo. El dios de la oscuridad, de los muertos.

¿La dulce, tímida Karissa era hija de ese dios que tantos mitos difamaban?

Simplemente no podía ver la conexión. Le parecía imposible que su amiga fuera hija del literal dios de los muertos, ¡no le cabía en la cabeza!

Y aparte, ¿la madre de Karissa había conseguido la atención de Hades? De alguna manera, eso sí que no le sorprendía. Era tan arrogante la mujer que solo ella podría conseguirse a un dios de la muerte y darle una hija. Con razón era tan insoportable.

Amira se mordió la lengua para no maldecir en voz alta: estaba tan frustrada que si pudiera pegarle a una piñata la haría trizas. No sabía que hacer con respecto al padre divino de Karissa, ¿cómo podía ayudarla a sentirse más cómoda con toda la situación? Había notado las miradas de los demás campistas y la reacción negativa que tuvo la mayoría.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo hacerla sentir mejor o cómo ayudarla a bloquear esas energías negativas que parecía emanar de una mitad del Campamento. Quería tanto ser de utilidad para Karissa y aún así sabía que en esos momentos no podía hacer más que tratar de subirle el ánimo y acompañarla.

Al menos eso no iba a cambiar.

—¿Y? ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

Karissa salió del baño con pereza, vestida y fresca como una lechuga, peinada y lista para la aventura que se iban a echar desde temprano.

Amira sonrió.

—Vamos a escoger un arma.)

Karissa miró alrededor de la forja. Estaba llena de proyectos medio terminados y armas por doquier, en especial espadas y cuchillas, de todos tamaños y aspectos, hechas de 'bronce celestial', como lo habían llamado antes. Había varios hijos de Hefesto trabajando en distintos inventos, unos más limpios que otros, unos más bulliciosos que otros.

Por suerte, Nyssa, la hija de Hefesto que se había ofrecido a ayudarlas, era bastante tranquila y amablemente les señaló algunas armas para empezar.

—Nah, muy pesada.

Pero Amira no estaba satisfecha con nada de lo que veía.

—¿Qué tal un mazo?

—Nah, muy medieval.

—¿Y una lanza?

—Nah, muy-

—Pues si te vas a poner así mejor no elijas nada —espetó Nyssa.

Karissa suspiró, desviando la mirada. Prefería no meterse en una pelea cuando podía evitarla, así que pacientemente esperó a que Nyssa recuperara la compostura antes de intervenir.

—¿Y que hay de un cuchillo?

Amira alzó las cejas, pero pareció considerarlo por un momento.

Karissa sonrió al ver que su sugerencia no fue inmediatamente refutada, y le alcanzó un cuchillo dorado que tenía cerca. Nyssa le dio un empujón a Amira para que tomara el cuchillo, y cuando lo tuvo en su mano rió en voz alta.

—Debes sostenerlo de esta forma, mira…

Mientras Nyssa le enseñaba a Amira la posición correcta, Karissa se acercó a una espada que tenía un rato llamando su atención. Era de bronce, igual que las demás, pero había algo en su mango que sobresalía.

Parecía una piedra, y viéndola de cerca comprobó que tenía un lindo rubí incrustado al final del mango, y una inscripción en griego que tardó unos minutos en descifrar.

"Gloria a los dioses".

Un escalofrío recorrió a Karissa.

¿Gloria a los dioses? ¿Qué clase de motivación era esa? En lugar de darle ganas de luchar le darían ganas de llorar, al menos a ella.

Karissa acarició la inscripción con un suspiro, preguntándose quién querría una espada cómo esa, que te inspiraba a pelear por otros y no por ti mismo.

—¿Qué opinas, cariño?

Volteó hacia a Amira y casi le da un infarto cuando vio que tenía el cuchillo en la mano derecha, a poco menos de diez centímetros de su pálido rostro, con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Karissa tragó en seco, empujando el cuchillo lejos de su rostro con una mano, riendo nerviosa. Amira asintió para sí misma, y acordó con Nyssa que llevaría el cuchillo, a lo que ella dio un grito de emoción antes de empezar a sacarlas de la forja con una sonrisa amigable. Parecía estar más que contenta con su elección, admirando la afilada hoja de bronce mientras salían.

Le echó una última mirada a la espada en la mesa antes de sacudir la cabeza, y siguió a Amira, que entusiasmada empezó a caminar hacia la arena a que alguien le enseñara a usar su nueva arma.

Karissa se sentó, observando a su amiga revoloteando y preguntando por instrucciones para aprender a pelear con un cuchillo.

Esbozó una sonrisa y pensó que quizá no sería mala idea quedarse en el Campamento por un tiempo.


	4. Felicidades

Quedarse en el Campamento era una mala idea.

Todos miraban a Karissa como si fuera una anomalía y varias veces escuchó murmullos al caminar. No parecía estar muy afectada, pero Amira no había convivido con ella diariamente por más de dos años en vano. Notaba la forma en que sus ojos miraban al suelo con más frecuencia, la manera en que juntaba sus manos en su regazo al momento de sentarse, cada vez que parecía encogerse cuando caminaban junto a un grupo de campistas.

Cada pequeña inseguridad, Amira las conocía. Y sabía que mientras más tiempo pasaran en ese ambiente incómodo y negativo en relación a Karissa, mayores eran las posibilidades de que su progreso se convirtiera en retroceso. Tantos meses dedicados a su mejoría tirados a la basura por una semana en un paraíso rodeadas de adolescentes inmaduros llenos de prejuicios.

La decisión estaba tomada, al menos en lo que a Amira respecta.

Lo mejor sería que ambas pusieran marcha esa misma semana, pero no estaba segura de sus posibilidades de sobrevivir si solo se iban así como así.

Por eso había elegido un arma, y había empezado a entrenar con Giselle, una hija de Hécate, la diosa de la magia, para aprender a pelear con el cuchillo y no morir en el intento. En su primera pelea ambas se midieron con la mirada, y al ver que Amira no daría el primer paso, Giselle se lanzó sobre ella con un movimiento de su brazo izquierdo que resultó ser una finta.

Una finta en la que Amira cayó hermosamente, terminando con la cara en el suelo y la mano en el aire.

Giselle rió, jovial, levantando a Amira sin dificultad.

Amira parpadeó incrédula: ¿qué comía esa muchacha? ¿Por qué demonios tenía tanta fuerza?

No la mal entiendan, Amira no tenía sobrepeso ni mucho menos, estaba solo un poco rellena de amor y cariño, lo saludable, pero aún así era sorprendente cómo la levantaba con tan poco esfuerzo.

Necesitaba esa rutina de entrenamiento, rayos.

Giselle era hábil y juguetona a la hora de pelear, se fijó Amira en su tercer round. Le gustaba ver a su oponente sudar y les hacía creer que tenían una oportunidad cuando en realidad Giselle los estaba guiando derecho a donde los quería y se apoyaba en su rapidez para hacerlo.

No sabía cómo lo hacía, pero Giselle parecía adivinar el momento exacto en que Amira hacía un movimiento equivocado y atacaba en ese mismo momento, y Amira terminaba: a) De cara en el piso, tragando tierra como animal y casi llorando por toda la mugre entrando en sus ojitos; o b) Estómago al aire, brazos y pies extendidos, falta de aire y mirando al cielo con arrepentimiento.

Amira tomó aire, y Giselle se agachó frente a ella, y Amira se vio invadida con la necesidad de eliminar esa sonrisa del rostro de Giselle de un trompazo en toda la nariz.

Calma Amira. Respira hondo.

—¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! No te frustres niña, todavía te falta experiencia —le guiñó el ojo coqueta.

Respira, mantente en calma.

—Claro —refunfuñó, levantándose.

Giselle la observó brevemente, y Amira le sostuvo la mirada con desafío. Quería ver si estaba dispuesta a continuar o si iba a tirar la toalla, pero Amira no era menos que determinada y de que iba a tener un manejo decente del cuchillo ese mismo día, lo tendría.

Necesitaba habilidad si quería sobrevivir, eso lo tenía claro ya, pero su principal motivación estaba sentada a unos metros de ellas, mirando todas las interacciones curiosa. Karissa tenía una expresión calmada en el rostro, con postura despreocupada, apoyando su peso en sus manos.

{Karissa miró a Amira. La chica con la que había estado peleando su amiga tenía el cabello de un lindo rosado, estaba parada frente a Amira, tenía los ojos clavados en ella y aún a esa distancia podía ver que había un silencio tenso entre ellas.

Sinceramente, Karissa estaba demasiado sorprendida con la determinación de Amira con respecto al entrenamiento como para reparar en la situación que se estaba dando.

Desde que había despertado tras un día completo noqueada luego del ajetreo de casi morir, había notado a Amira algo reticente a formar parte de las actividades del Campamento. Empezando por la pelea con Pina, la hija de Enyo, siguiendo por la situación de las mesas y sus divisiones, las ofrendas y terminando con el reclamo de Karissa. Era inesperada su emocion por participar, no entendía porqué había cambiado de opinión tan rápido.

Karissa suspiró: Amira siempre sería una llama inestable en una brisa de invierno, sus acciones eran emocionales la mayor parte del tiempo y su sangre corría caliente por sus venas, siempre reaccionando antes de pensar, con los sentimientos en alta y el enojo presente en cada palabra. Le había tomado tiempo distinguir entre su reacción instintiva y lo que pensaba realmente, con la mente calmada y tras tomar un té relajante.

Se había esforzado en entenderla, en comprender que Amira era complicada y que tanta pasión que tenía debía sacarla de alguna manera, porque a pesar de los extensos poemas que llenaban sus diarios, le sobraban las emociones para crear sonetos y haikus y tantas canciones.

Amira era impulsiva, así que no debería sorprenderle tanto que tuviera un cambio de parecer, pero había algo fuera de lugar, y Karissa no sabía qué.

Tarareó por lo bajo, despejando su mente.

Amira estaba hablando, pero no podía oír lo que decía. La chica frente a ella estiró los labios y ambas se pusieron en posición para otro round.

Al menos estaba decidida.}

Amira apretó los dientes. Si había algo que quería en su vida era poder ofrecer seguridad a su mejor amiga y si quería hacerlo tenía que aprender a valerse por sí misma y poder mantenerse viva en una pelea.

Lo que menos quería era una repetición de lo sucedido antes de llegar al Campamento.

Sentía náuseas solo recordando el rostro pálido de Karissa en la enfermería, y era consciente de que debería hablar con ella al respecto, porque a Karissa no le gustaba que se guardara sus emociones (algo sobre reprimir sus sentimientos y sobre hábitos no saludables, como si ella tuviera mucho que decir al respecto), pero no estaba preparada para tocar ese tema.

Solo pensando en toda la sangre que había cuando la arpía clavó sus garras en la carne de Karissa y la sensación enfermiza de la sangre seca en las manos de Amira, la sangre de su mejor amiga.

Ugh.

Amira levantó la mirada hacia Giselle, que seguía observándola con ojo crítico.

—¿Cansada? —preguntó Giselle. Amira bufó, limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

—Para nada —respondió. Acomodó el cuchillo en la posición que Giselle le había enseñado cuando empezaron a entrenar—, solo estamos calentando.

Giselle sonrió maliciosa, asintiendo.

—De acuerdo, ven por mí.

Amira frunció el ceño, poniéndose en posición. —Ven tú por mí.

Para cuando Amira terminó de exprimir cada gota de energía en una intensa sesión de entrenamiento con Giselle, que apenas había sudado en el último round que tuvieron, Amira estaba derretida en el suelo, lo que le parecía extremadamente injusto.

Karissa había estado casi dormida para cuando se desplomó junto a ella como peso muerto, y le ofreció una botella de agua que había ido a buscar con Kayla. Hablando de Kayla, había mirado a Amira una vez y negó con la cabeza, obviamente juzgando su falta de sentido común, cosa que Amira no apreciaba, gracias.

Le ardía cada pequeña parte del cuerpo, de la cabeza a los pies, tenía un gran moretón en el brazo y estaba muy segura de que mañana tendría más, pero estaba satisfecha. Giselle admitió que para estar empezando había hecho un gran avance en postura y que no le costaría mucho tomar el hilo del entrenamiento.

Estaba cansada, aunque había logrado hacer algo productivo, razonó.

—Buen trabajo —sonrió Karissa.

Amira asintió ausente, pero tuvo que tragarse sus palabras.

—¡Hola señoritas!

Un chico con gorra verde se sentó frente a ellas, y ambas parpadearon: ¿y ese de dónde había salido?

—Soy Danny, hijo de Afrodita —les guiñó el ojo con una sonrisa—. ¿Cómo se están adaptando?

—Pues bien, supongo… —Karissa le devolvió la sonrisa mientras Amira respondía, apática y cansada. Amira casi le gruñe que no le de ánimos a lo que parecía ser una larga conversación.

—¡Me alegro!

Mucha alegría. Demasiada felicidad en un ser humano. Amira entrecerró la mirada.

—¿Podemos ayudarte en algo? —cuestionó.

Danny inclinó la cabeza. —No realmente, solo quería saber si lo que dicen es cierto.

Amira sentía un inminente dolor de cabeza. Lo sabía. Sabía que algo iba a pasar, porque aparentemente nunca nada puede ir de acuerdo a sus planes.

—¿Lo que dicen? —Karissa hizo la pregunta a la que Amira en verdad no quería oírle la respuesta.

Danny las evaluó pensativo, asintiendo.

—Sí, han estado diciendo unas cosas... algunos han estado diciendo que la hija de Hades es muy intimidante, ¿segura que eres tú? No te ves muy intimidante para mí —se arregló la gorra y siguió mirándolas, tratando de conectar lo que decían con lo que estaban viendo sus ojos.

Amira casi se echa a reír ahí mismo: ¿Karissa intimidante? Su abuela en calzones era más intimidante que Karissa, ¿acaso se habían drogado o qué?

Karissa se encogió de hombros, sin palabras.

—¿Eso que importa? —Amira levantó la cabeza, aún tirada en el piso—. Todos lo vieron anoche, Hades la reclamó. A menos que haya otro dios que represente a los muertos con una calavera.

—No estamos seguros, nadie nunca había visto a un niño del Señor de Abajo ser reclamado.

—Si no mal recuerdo, Quirón mismo la reconoció como hija de Hades. ¿Y por qué le dices así? Es un dios y tiene un nombre.

Danny sacudió la cabeza. —Los nombres tienen poder, y a menos que seas Percy, dudo que te salves de las repercusiones de nombrar a un dios tan libremente.

Amira hizo una cara. ¡Los nombres son para usarse! ¿Cómo así que no podían decirles por sus nombres? ¿Y qué les iban a llamar? "El Señor de Abajo". Que ridículo.

Cada vez que Amira creía que ya estaba en zona segura le salían con otra locura.

—¿Quién demonios es Percy?

Danny la miró como si estuviera loca. —Oh, ya sabes, solo el semidiós que salvó al mundo dos veces.

—¿Salvar al mundo? ¿De qué?

Karissa preguntó, tanto o más confundida que Amira.

—¿Bromeas? ¿La Guerra de los Titanes? ¿La Guerra de los Gigantes? —hizo una mueca—. Rayos, cierto que apenas llegaron. Bueno, olvídalo, solo trata de no llamar a los dioses por su nombre: es irreverente.

Amira bufó, pero se guardó la respuesta que tenía en la punta de la lengua.

—Como sea.

Danny hizo una cara antes de levantarse. —Vengan conmigo.

—¿Para qué?

—Seguro.

Amira miró a Karissa, incrédula. La niña se estaba levantando y le dirigió una mirada de expectación a Amira. ¿En qué momento esa mocosa empezó a tomar decisiones por ambas? Sacudió la cabeza, haciendo mil y un muecas internamente, pero siguiendo a su amiga de todas maneras.

Mientras Karissa y Danny entablaban una amena conversación, Amira se mantenía en completo silencio.

Danny no se veía como un mal tipo, de hecho, su gesticulación era agradable en su opinión, le daba gracia la forma en la que decía ciertas cosas. Su primera impresión de él estaba marcada, _más_ que definida. A primera vista no parecía más que un chismoso, que quería juzgar a la niña fenómeno para burlarse de ella. Aún así, no lo había hecho. Había continuado la conversación, y aunque hablaba de algunas cosas que no conocían no era cruel al respecto.

Al menos parecía que le agradaba Karissa más que Amira, lo cual era un alivio, porque Amira estaba muy segura de que no podría trabar amistad con Danny.

Bueno, con nadie en general.

Preferiría que Karissa no se encariñara con nadie pero sabía que era imposible, tenía un corazón demasiado dulce para no tomarle afecto a quienes se mostraban amigables.

Amira suspiró. —¿Aquí es que nos querías traer?

El campo de fresas había llamado la atención de Karissa desde el primer día, por lo cual llevarla allá a recolectar algunas era un completo acierto de parte de Danny.

—¡Claro! A todos les gustan las fresas —proclamó Danny. Karissa sonrió leve.

—A Amira no le gustan mucho, disculpa.

—¡¿Cómo no te van a gustar las fresas?!

—¡No me gustan y ya! ¿Qué quieres, que me queme las papilas gustativas?

—Yo creo que ya las tienes quemadas...

—¡Cállate!

(Karissa respiró hondo, metiendo una de las fresas en su boca para no hacer una mueca.

Tal vez acompañar a Danny no había sido buena idea.)


End file.
